


Fall

by paxlux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll go back the way we came.  It's not like we haven't done that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> May the road rise up to meet you.

You know there's always gonna be a day. You look at your brother and know.

Someday, the road will stop and you won't know what to do.

He'll say, 'C'mon, man, what're you starin' at. Just turn around. We'll go back the way we came. It's not like we haven't done that before.’

But no, it'll be the end of the road and fuck it, you might as well build a house ‘cause you aren't going anywhere.

Sam will tilt his head against his window (it's his window, the passenger window, his, when you sit there and look out it, you feel like a tourist) and look at you and you'll look at him and he'll say, 'This is worse than that time in Topeka?'

The giant goo monster in the sewers, ruined a good pair of jeans and a good pair of boots you were trying to break in and almost took your wallet, all that green-black gunk everywhere for days, the two of you couldn't go anywhere ‘cause you had to keep showering and cleaning and you weren't about to get that shit all over the car. And you didn't know what to do, just sat around reading, watching TV, eating takeout, and showering as soon as there was hot water.

The smell left you dizzy for days and at the end of the road, you'll be dizzy, just the thought makes you dizzy.

Sam'll get outta the car, ‘cause that's what he does, Sherlock fucking Holmes here, he's gotta investigate, and he'll peer at the end of the road and you shoulda bought him a magnifying glass, he'll need one in his old age with that all tiny-print reading he does, and holy shit, you just pictured Sam as an old man with his knobby knees and gray in his hair which he'll of course keep long to annoy you and glasses in his big sasquatch hands.

Build a house. Live there. At the end of the road. You can see it: flat with the horizon going on but no more asphalt to travel and you'll worry Sam'll just fall off the face of the earth, at the end, so flat.

You know there's always gonna be a day, as Sam eats a Reese's peanut butter cup, trying to not melt it in his fingers before he can eat it, he leaves it in the wrapper, folding it back as he goes, when he could just stuff it into his face, but no, he won't.

That day will live in infamy and sometimes you think the odometer is counting up to it; your girl knows, but she won't tell you 'cause she's got her secrets you can't coax outta her, like where that one little parachutist army man went, he disappeared in the trunk, August 23, 1991, MIA.

She won't betray you, even with the end of the road and Sam mumbles something around chocolate and peanut butter.

He'll fall asleep after all that candy, kid never followed the rules, sugar and the road make him sleepy, which is a fucking mystery of science you've never figured out, in all your years of watching him.

You're the expert and you still don't know.

A sign flashes past: 26 miles to Erie Pa and you pronounce it that way in your head, Eriepa, and Sam says from his window, "Eriepa."

His legs stretch out in some sort of crooked way, it always looks uncomfortable, but Sam swears he's comfy, he actually said that once, 'comfy,' and whatever, as long as he doesn't snore and wake up later with a crick in his neck and a bitchy attitude to go with it.

That day is coming, waiting down the road like a ghost you forgot to salt'n'burn and you have stupid dreams like that, you forgot to kill something properly, really make sure it was gone for good and ever, and that day is waiting, with red lipstick and a curvy body poured into her librarian clothes and you won't resist.

You'll stop and see yourself and your brother reflected in her glasses.

Build a house. Live there. It'll be the end. You've seen the end so many times, it looks like another day in Paradise City.

You'll turn the key, kill the engine and your girl will go quiet. Sam'll investigate and poke at the edges of the asphalt and say, 'Turn around, Dean, let's just turn around.'

Erie Pa and Sam's asleep and there's something in the western New York woods, killing farm animals and graduating to people.

You put your foot down to hear your girl growl back at you.

You know there's always gonna be a day.

Just not today.


End file.
